


An Elegant Flavor

by CloversDreams



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Banter, College AU, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Realization of Feelings, Stanley loves to tease him, Xeno is so smitten, as shocking as that is, biker!stanley, but we expected as much, is love at first sight real?, it is if I say it is, no childhood friends, no petrification, soft xenostan hours, theyre really good friends, tipsy first kiss, xeno is bad at selfies, xeno is still the nerdiest nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: “Is that a book on the laws of quantum mechanics you’re reading? You can understand the equations and formulas in that?” Xeno asked, still flabbergasted by the entire situation.“Not at all.” The man shook his head, making the ends of his wavy, blond hair bounce with the motion. “It’s a bunch of nonsense.”All right. Certainly not the answer he’d expected. Now Xeno had heard everything. His brow knitted together, and he shook his head as he asked, “Then why are you holding it?”The blond inhaled then removed the cigarette from between his lips and exhaled the smoke. His gaze never left Xeno as he replied, “It attracts nerds like fruit does flies.”“I beg your pardon?” Xeno asked, his tone laced with his offence.“Oh, don’t beg,” The man replied. He slammed the book shut with one hand, took another drag off his cigarette, then blew the smoke right into Xeno’s face. He grinned when Xeno coughed and bat at the air to clear it. “At least not yet.”
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 28
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Xeno headed down the sidewalk at a brisk pace. As it stood, he’d reach his next class fifteen minutes early and would have time to read ahead on the day’s lesson. Not that it was information he didn’t already know. Still, he’d much rather prepare for something than not be able to predict the outcome. This wasn’t one of his experiments, after all. There was also the benefit of being able to sit in his preferred spot if he was the first to arrive. He’d personally never understand the lack of assigned seating. If it was _his_ class there would be some order. Alas, he was merely a student like any other. For the time being, anyway.

He was lost in his own thoughts when the obnoxiously loud sound of an engine revving nearly made him jump out of his skin. Had he been holding anything he definitely would’ve dropped it like a fool. Thank goodness for small miracles, he supposed. Xeno stopped walking and turned towards the source of the sound with a disapproving frown upon his face.

The first thing he saw was the red motorcycle. Tiny flecks of gold in the paint made it sparkle like a gigantic ruby in the afternoon sunlight. Fascinating. Xeno hadn’t ever been so close to a machine like this before. He was left to wonder if they always had such glittering paint jobs. Though he didn’t mean to stare.

His gaze traveled upwards from the vehicle and to the leather-clad rider straddling it. That much wasn’t a surprise, it was safer to wear that over any other material. What did catch him off guard was that the rider had a book open. Who on earth just sat on a running motorcycle and read a book? He squinted at the page it was open to then had to hold back a surprised gasp.

“Is that a book on the laws of quantum mechanics you’re reading?” Xeno asked a bit louder than he meant to. He hadn’t seen any of those around campus. Not even in the library. He’d had to special order the ones he wanted. The fact that someone else would have something so advanced was incredible to say the least. Xeno had so many questions. He looked up at the rider’s face then made a choked sound when his words got stuck in his throat.

Staring right at him was a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen. The shade was so stunning that it deserved its own name. None of the ones that existed were nearly good enough to describe the wondrous color. He could drown in them at any moment and it wouldn’t be a problem. Xeno’s stomach did a nauseating little flip, which helped bring him back to reality. He finally looked away from those eyes and wasn’t much better off.

As if the eyes weren’t enough to kill him, this man’s lips were stained with what looked like the same deep-ruby color as the motorcycle. Protruding from them was a lit cigarette. The tip glowed brightly as the man inhaled, then it turned back ashen. Xeno was sure he’d never seen anyone as attractive as this man in his life. In that moment he understood why poets of olde needed to write sonnets to explain the beauty they saw in their muses. He was at a loss for words. That was until the guy reached into the pocket of his black leather jacket and pulled out the pack of cigarettes to offer him one, anyway.

Xeno cleared his throat and shook his head. “No, thank you. That’s a terrible habit.”

“Suit yourself,” The man replied around the cigarette in his mouth. He put the pack back into his jacket, zipped it, then used two fingers to grab the stick. He tapped on the cigarette so the ash fell onto the ground before returning it to its spot between his lips.

“You can understand the equations and formulas in that book?” Xeno asked, still flabbergasted by the entire situation. At least he’d found his voice again. Now they could have a proper conversation.

“Not at all.” The man shook his head, making the ends of his wavy, blond hair bounce with the motion. “It’s a bunch of nonsense.”

All right. Certainly not the answer he’d expected. Now Xeno had heard everything. His brow knitted together, and he shook his head as he asked, “Then why are you holding it?”

The blond inhaled then removed the cigarette from between his lips and exhaled the smoke. His gaze never left Xeno as he replied, “It attracts nerds like fruit does flies.”

“I beg your pardon?” Xeno asked, his tone laced with his offence.

“Oh, don’t beg,” The man replied. He slammed the book shut with one hand, took another drag off his cigarette, then blew the smoke right into Xeno’s face. He grinned when Xeno coughed and bat at the air to clear it. “At least not yet.”

Oh, he was one of _those_ types. Too cool for anyone to interact with. Well, fine then. Xeno didn’t have time to stick around and prolong this conversation, anyway. He ignored the way his cheeks had started to burn and cleared his throat. There was no way he’d let this guy know that his words made him blush like that. He turned around and held his chin in the air as he declared, “Yes, well, if you’ll excuse me, I have class.”

“Text me when you’re free.”

Xeno stiffened at the unexpected words. Just how many surprises did this guy have up his sleeves? He held up both hands in an exaggerated shrug and sighed, “I’m afraid that won’t be possible since I don’t have your–”

His eyes widened and he looked down when he felt something slip into his shirt pocket. He could clearly see a piece of folded paper there even after the gloved hand that reached around him retreated. The motorcycle revved again and Xeno leaped out of the way. This guy was going to give him a heart attack at this rate. He whirled back around to face the blond just in time to watch him toss his cigarette butt onto the ground and put on a red carbon fiber helmet.

The blond flipped up the reflective visor then winked and said, “Name’s Stanley Snyder, by the way.”

“Xe…no…” He had a million and one questions running through his head as he watched the blond wink then ride away without another word. That was one of the strangest interactions he’d ever had in his life. Xeno’s gaze fell to the piece of paper that was sticking out of his shirt.

His phone alarm went off and he fished it out of his pocket. Crap, he needed to hurry to class now. Darn that guy for making him run later than he wanted. Xeno’s mind wandered as he walked briskly towards his destination. He’d never been considered ‘cool’ in his life. Certainly no one like Stanley, who gave off vibes of being popular without having to try, had ever shown interest in him before. He couldn’t say he understood any of what had transpired between them. All he _did_ know was that he’d probably be thinking about a very specific shade of blue for a while to come.

Over the next few days Xeno debated quite a bit whether or not to actually text the phone number he was given. Normally something like that would be such an obvious prank that he’d throw out the paper and move on without a second thought. This time something prevented him from doing that. While a slim possibility, on the off chance that it _wasn’t_ a joke someone put the guy up to and Stanley did want him to text… No, no. He didn’t need to lose himself in a fantasy.

The real world had him busy enough. Astrophysics was fascinating and difficult to boot. He needed to focus so he could ace the upcoming test. He understood the material but there was no harm in going over it again just in case. His goal to be an actual rocket scientist wasn’t nearly as out of reach as it seemed. Xeno was close. He couldn’t afford to get distracted by anything as silly as a phone number.

It was nearly lunch time and he’d gone over just about everything he could possibly need to know for the exam later. He should probably go back inside and get something to eat. Why he’d decided to study outdoors this afternoon certainly was a mystery. He never did that. There were way too many potential distractions, not to mention allergens, and he’d prefer to avoid the lot of them. Yet there he was, on a bench about a foot away from the sidewalk, surrounded by grass. Maybe he’d been getting even less sleep than normal these days. He should try to correct that.

Xeno gathered his things then started walking back towards the main building. Once again his mind wandered to a pair of ruby-red lips. Xeno’s brow furrowed as he frowned to himself. It was so ridiculous that he thought about that blond guy for more than three seconds after the other day. It wasn’t like they’d ever see one another again so it didn’t matter how stupidly attractive he might’ve been. Xeno had no reason to dwell on a moment that was surely already forgotten by the other party involved. Socializing once again proved to be trivial compared to studying, which would earn him a proper place in the world.

Xeno went over his schedule for the rest of the day in his head as he walked down the sidewalk. He passed the student parking lot and wondered if he should drop off the study materials he didn’t need at his car. Less to carry would be easier on his arms. The sudden roar of an engine close by made him jolt in surprise. There was no way. Xeno slowly turned to his right and blinked. There next to him was that familiar red motorcycle and its rider clad in black leather.

Stanley flipped up the visor of his helmet and grinned. “What’s up, Xee?”

Xeno’s eyes widened for a split second then he narrowed them. “My name is two syllables and somehow you can’t be bothered to pronounce them both?”

“Everybody loves a nickname,” Stanley shrugged. He removed his helmet then shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair to tame the wild locks. Afterwards he offered the helmet to Xeno and said, “Hop on. Let’s do lunch.”

“Absolutely not.” Adults or no, they were still essentially strangers. There was no way Xeno would just trust this guy and go somewhere blindly like that.

“Don’t want to ruin your hair, huh?” Stanley teased. He nodded then said, “I get it. That’s one impressive do.”

“That’s not–!” Entirely incorrect. It _did_ take a while for Xeno’s hair to set in the morning. A helmet would squish all that effort. Of course that wasn’t the main reason he’d said no.

“Guess it can’t be helped,” Stanley sighed.

“What can’t…” Xeno watched as the blond pulled into a parking spot then shut off his bike. He kicked out the kickstand then swung his right leg over it elegantly. With flawless moves like that it made Xeno wonder if the guy was a dancer.

Stanley proceeded to use a key to unlock the back seat of the motorcycle and lift it. He hung the strap on a hook then set the seat back into place and placed the helmet atop it. Afterwards he relocked it. Once that was said and done, he walked over to the sidewalk where Xeno waited. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes then tapped it twice until one stick poked out. He removed then lit that and took a quick drag. Afterwards he glanced at Xeno and said, “I don’t usually eat on campus, but for you I’ll make an exception just this once. Let’s go.”

Xeno was more confused than he’d ever been in his life. His body moved on its own as he followed the blond in stunned silence. He absolutely didn’t have time for this. Socializing was a waste of time. All he needed to do was focus on obtaining his doctorate, nothing more. Xeno’s gaze fell to the way Stanley swayed his hips as he walked. Were those pants he was wearing _painted_ on? How the heck did the guy move in something that clung to him like that?

Stanley turned to look at him over his shoulder and Xeno made a choked sound then quickly turned his head away. There was no way he’d just gotten caught staring like that. His cheeks immediately started to burn and he could only hope that the blond hadn’t noticed.

“Don’t look away on my account. Please, take it all in,” Stanley said loudly. The grin on his face could be heard in his voice when he added, “I work hard to maintain this figure. It’s nice to have someone appreciate it.”

“I wasn’t–!” Xeno didn’t even know how to finish that thought. Denying it surely would make him seem even more guilty. He looked back towards the blond when he heard a soft chuckle. It’d be so easy to just turn around and walk away. He didn’t have any reason not to. And yet, no one like Stanley had ever shown interest in him before. Xeno couldn’t help but be intrigued.

By the time they made it to the entrance of the building Stanley was finished with his cigarette. He put the butt into an ashtray that sat outside of the doors then yanked the right one open. He stood there and waited until Xeno headed inside first. Though a tad bit suspicious at first, Xeno had to admit that it seemed like Stanley knew where he was going. That meant he probably was a student here too. That eased Xeno’s nerves a bit. It didn’t answer the myriad of questions he had, though.

They walked into the cafeteria and found a free table in the back corner. Nearly as soon as Xeno sat down he heard giggles. He looked around to find a pair of women waving in their direction. He turned back towards Stanley just in time to watch him wink at the pair, which just made them giggle more. All right. He seemed to be a legitimate student after all. Xeno took out his phone and pulled up the digital menu.

He may have looked like he was staring at that, but he couldn’t help but wonder if those women were Stanley’s classmates or something else entirely. Either way it wasn’t his place to ask. His eyes widened when the blond put his hand atop his and turned the phone so he could see as well. That simple touch certainly was _not_ the cause of the flutter he felt in his gut a moment later. No sirree.

“What’s even good here?” Stanley asked no one in particular as he looked over the menu. “Do they have beer?”

“Of course not, don’t be ridiculous.” Xeno rolled his eyes and shook his head. The sparkle in Stanley’s eyes afterwards said loud and clear that he was just teasing him again. He seemed to really enjoy doing that. Xeno pulled his hand away from the blond and said, “It depends on what you want. I can probably recommend something.”

“I’m kind of craving corn for some reason,” Stanley muttered.

“In that case how about the Shephard’s Pie?” Xeno suggested. He scrolled down to the option then showed the blond his phone. “It’s not too expensive and they give you a really generous amount.”

Stanley raised a curious eyebrow at him then asked, “Are you saying that I look like I need a generous amount?”

“That’s not what I meant!” Xeno exclaimed just a bit louder than he intended. He lowered his voice then added, “I was saying we could probably split the helping because it’s so big.”

Stanley gasped in mock offense. He shook his head and replied, “But we’re not even married. Think of the scandal.”

Xeno stood abruptly and started to gather his things. “Forget it. I knew this was a ridiculous idea.”

“Lighten up a bit, Xeno,” Stanley snickered, “Smile, would ya?”

Xeno narrowed his eyes at the grinning blond. He was already standing, he should just go ahead and walk away. Put an end to this nonsense. And yet, something about the look in those blue eyes made his legs feel like lead. Xeno couldn’t lift them even if he wanted to. He plopped back down into his chair with an annoyed grunt. What the hell was wrong with him lately?

“Splitting sounds good since I’m not that hungry.” Stanley stood then said, “I’ll go get it. Be right back.”

Xeno grunted in response. If he wasn’t so hungry he’d certainly leave while the blond was distracted. As it stood, if he did something like that, he’d be too distracted by his own stomach grumbling to focus on his exam later. His body’s constant need for sustenance was an utter inconvenience. He sat there lost in thoughts of ways future technology might be able to rid humans of such an annoyance. It’d be so incredible if he would live to see even the first steps of something like that. He blinked a few times when something appeared in his eyeline.

“I got you tea,” Stanley said as he placed a tray of food down onto the table. He offered Xeno a knowing smirk then added, “You seem like the type to need caffeine.”

He certainly wasn’t wrong about that. Sometimes it felt like Xeno had liquid caffeine in his veins rather than blood. It was all he could do to keep up with some of the pressures in his life. Not that such was any of this guy’s business. Xeno looked over the food on the tray then said, “Also a slice of pie, I see.”

“Cherry, yes,” Stanley hummed. He sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the table and grinned. “My favorite.”

Xeno picked up his drink, brought it to his lips, then paused and muttered, “That makes two of us. It’s the most elegant flavor by far.”

“Look at that, you’re opening up already. What progress.” Stanley snickered. When Xeno opened his mouth to protest he simply shoved a fork in his face.

They ate mostly in silence, aside from Stanley confirming that the food was better than he’d thought it would be. Xeno already knew that, of course, but it was still satisfying being correct. It was all the more reason for the guy not to question him again. At various points throughout their meal Xeno’s gaze would shift to the blond. More specifically, to his lips and the way they wrapped around the fork with each bite he took. His curiosity was piqued. There were so many questions he wanted to ask about why he chose to wear lipstick, but it wasn’t his place to do something like that. Instead he bit his tongue and settled for the occasional inquisitive glance.

When they got through the main course and onto dessert it felt like things lightened up a bit. They began to have a casual conversation about nothing of real importance. They discussed things like their ages, and whether or not they lived on campus. Then they talked about how Stanley had finished basic military training and Xeno was vehemently against declawing cats. It was just what one might call shooting the breeze. Fascinating. Yet another activity Xeno didn’t have much experience with. He preferred most conversations get right to the point so they could be over with quickly. Though he didn’t seem to mind this.

They’d all but finished off the cherry pie by the time Xeno set down his fork. He’d let the blond eat the final piece since he was the one to purchase it, after all. In fact, he hadn’t intended to partake but Stanley slid the dish closer to him and it would’ve been rude not to. Probably. Another glance at the blond and Xeno watched the way he scooped up the last bite, ate it, then licked his lips. This time his gaze lingered.

“Curious about my lipstick?” Stanley asked as he set down his fork. His smile stretched across his face when Xeno jolted in surprise then shook his head. Stanley set his elbow on the table then rested his chin in the palm of his hand and purred, “Maybe it’s cherry flavored. Care to find out?” He pursed his lips together in a teasing kiss.

“N-no thank you.” That was weird. Xeno knew it was weird. He also didn’t know what else he was supposed to say. God, if he didn’t actually consider that offer for a fraction of a second. What was _wrong_ with him? The tips of his ears burned with blush and he cursed the obviousness of that internally. He squeezed his eyes shut and frowned at the sound of Stanley’s soft chuckle.

“I’m just messing with you,” Stanley explained. He put all their finished dishes back onto the tray for easier clean up then wiped off his section of the table. Then he sat back against his chair and said, “So tell me about yourself. I gather you’re not a typical student around here.”

“Actually, you’re right.” Xeno nodded. He couldn’t help but hold his chin in the air proudly as he explained, “As I’ve completed my Masters and am well on my way to my Doctorate, I have already been promised the position of Assistant Professor once I finish my dissertation. But for now, I simply sit in on various lectures and offer helpful suggestions whenever appropriate. I’m only taking a few classes for the credits.”

“The other professors must love that,” Stanley hummed.

“It’s not my fault I’m smarter than them,” Xeno snorted.

“Humble, too.” Stanley laughed. His smile never faltered as he said, “That’s pretty hot.”

“Huh? What is?” Xeno blinked at him, not sure where he’d gotten lost in their conversation.

“You’ve put in so much effort with your studies that you’re basically a professor already even though we’re the same age,” Stanley replied. “Big brains are sexy.”

Xeno rolled his eyes and snorted, “They’ve got nothing on big muscles.”

Stanley raised both eyebrows and hummed, “Oh yeah? Is that what you’re into?”

Xeno’s whole face turned crimson. It burned furiously as he sputtered, “That’s–! Not what I meant! Society as a whole values brawn over–” He watched the way Stanley’s smirk seemed to grow until it stretched across his whole face. It was accompanied by a mischievous gleam in his blue eyes. Xeno pouted then turned his head away from him and grunted, “Never mind.”

“So why science?” Stanley asked. “Have you been intrigued by it since you were young or something?”

Xeno all but forgot about his embarrassment from a second ago. He turned towards the blond and replied, “Science is the very definition of elegance. The progress, the discovery, the way it carries the potential to change the fabric of the world.” He held up his right hand and curled his fingers. “It’s an honor to be able to contribute to something so infinite and powerful.”

“Yeah?”

Xeno let his hand fall down to his lap. “It’d be a glorious accomplishment to discover a new element and have it named after me. Perhaps something volatile. But who knows what the future will bring?”

“Certainly not the two of us,” Stanley replied.

“Quite true.” Xeno shut his eyes and sipped his tea. It was lukewarm now. Just how long had this lunch of theirs lasted? He had an alarm set when it was time to get to the class having the exam so he wasn’t particularly worried. Mostly curious.

Their conversation continued, with the both of them simply going along with the flow of it. There was something that felt so natural about talking with this man. Xeno was certain that he could do so for hours on end. And the fact that he was having such a decent time was highly suspicious.

He waited for a lull in the conversation then said, “Tell me something, Stanley.”

“Stan.” The blond corrected him.

Xeno looked at him out of the corner of his eye and asked, “Did someone put you up to this, Stan?”

“Meaning what?” Stanley asked right back.

Xeno shook his head and sighed, “Did someone request you attempt to befriend me for some reason? I can’t imagine who would want to, but intellect such as mine is bound to make me some enemies even I’m not aware of.”

Stanley’s eyes widened. He waited a moment as if he expected Xeno to say that was a joke. When it didn’t happen he blinked a few times before he finally replied, “It sounds like you’re speaking from experience. High school was rough for you, huh?”

Xeno frowned and stared at his tea. That didn’t warrant a response. It was pretty obvious. Children were notoriously mean spirited creatures. He just happened to be an easy target.

“It wasn’t a party for me either,” Stanley explained. “Believe it or not, I wasn’t always this glorious specimen you see before you. In fact, I had to go through a really awkward phase to get here.”

Xeno couldn’t picture it at all. That simply sounded too farfetched. He studied the man for a moment but didn’t since any deceit coming from him.

“Eventually I grew out of caring about what others thought and learned to love myself for who I am.” Stanley added proudly. He smiled from ear to ear, winked, and added, “With that came the sky-high confidence that can be more than a little intimidating.”

“At least you’re self-aware,” Xeno mumbled.

“To clear the air of any doubts right now, I’ll say this,” Stanley paused to make sure he was listening, “I wasn’t put up to anything, nor did I lose any bets. I’m genuinely intrigued and want to know more about you.”

Xeno scrunched his face and asked, “Why…?”

“Around three weeks ago some classmates and I were outside chatting while having a smoke between classes,” Stanley explained. “It was nothing important, just shooting the shit before we had to get back to work. I don’t even really remember what we were talking about but I jokingly said ‘what are the odds of that’.”

Xeno didn’t say a word. He couldn’t even imagine where this story might be going. It certainly didn’t seem relevant at the moment. There was nothing left to do but wait and find out if that’d change.

Stanley reached across the table and pointed right in Xeno’s face. “That’s when you happened to walk by us. Your nose was stuck in some sciency magazine and your pace didn’t even falter as you said ‘16,583,700 to one, give or take a few thousand’.” He sat back in his seat again and shook his head. There was a fond smile upon his face as he added, “You didn’t pause or wait for a reaction, and probably didn’t hear the others snicker. You just continued on as if you hadn’t said anything at all.”

“Ah.” Well, that was embarrassing. Xeno cleared his throat then muttered, “When lost in a fascinating article, I’m still aware of my surroundings to a degree, but only enough to vaguely interact. My mind was probably focused on what I was reading and simply reacted to a quick mathematics question it overheard.”

“That big ol’ brain of yours sure works overtime, huh?” Stanley teased. He smiled warmly when Xeno’s cheeks darkened. “I figured you were on autopilot or something and I was amazed by the speed of the calculation you made without having to think about it.” Stanley continued to explain. He removed a cigarette from his pocket and twirled it between his fingers. “After that I noticed you around campus a lot more. Always so lost in your textbooks that the rest of the world around you didn’t matter.”

Yeah, that sounded about right. Xeno’s studies were his top priority. He had a goal to reach and wouldn’t be hindered by something as unnecessary as needless socialization. Though it was hard to believe he’d never once noticed someone like this guy watching him before.

“In all that time, you never once looked my way,” Stanley added. “Not until I forced you to three days ago, anyway.”

“So you actually,” Xeno paused. He knew he risked sounding like a toddler, but the rest needed to be said. A proper answer was necessary. His gaze met Stanley’s and he continued, “You’re saying that you wish to be my friend…?”

“Yeah,” Stanley winked, “one with all sorts of enjoyable benefits.”

Xeno coughed into his own fist then cleared his throat. He certainly didn’t know about all that, but the friend thing didn’t sound too bad. Probably.

“Sorry, I can’t help myself,” Stanley chuckled. “You really are cute when flustered. Friends sounds like a great start.” He set down his cigarette then reached into a different pocket and removed a compact mirror as well as a lipstick. He held up the mirror with one hand and applied a new coat of the stunning red stain with the other then rubbed his lips together. His gaze shifted to Xeno as he snapped the compact shut. “Just know that if you ever _do_ want to know the flavor of my lipstick, you’re more than welcome to find out for yourself.”

Xeno’s left hand clenched into a fist without his permission. He squeezed the handful of slacks he’d grabbed, thankful that the action was beneath the table and thus not visible. The reactions this guy could get out of him with something as simple as a sentence were shocking. The confident look in his blue eyes said that he knew just what kind of effect he had on people. Xeno was positive that he hadn’t ever met anyone quite like Stanley before. Whether that was good or bad remained to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I return with a humble offering of xenostan because I love them so friggin much I cant deal. Every interaction in canon fuels the fire ughhh
> 
> cornley originated in our humble server and lives on in our hearts so every now and then I’ll toss in an easter egg as homage to him ;)
> 
> shoutout to neuroid for drawing stan with a motorcycle one (1) time which made my brain relate a random prompt I saw that involved a bike to him and that spiraled into this whole fic XD
> 
> Hopefully youre looking forward to the next >:3


	2. Chapter 2

Thinking back on it now, meeting Stanley truly had been the strangest interaction of Xeno’s life. It was a whole month later and he could still hardly believe it whenever he thought about that day. Although, after getting to know the blond for the past few weeks, it made sense from his point of view. Stanley was used to getting the attention he wanted so he made it happen. Not that this was particularly a problem. Xeno was quite fond of the other man now and didn’t regret their meeting at all, strange or otherwise.

While it seemed like the blond might be pushy about what he wanted, it turned out to be the opposite. Stanley had the patience of a saint. He could sit and listen to Xeno rant about theories and formulas that he’d never hope to understand for hours on end as long as he had a cigarette for the duration of it. Or a lollipop if they were indoors as smoking wasn’t allowed inside. Usually a red one, which Xeno could only assume was cherry flavored.

At the same time Xeno had lost count how many times Stanley had gone off on a tangent about the difference between sports bikes like the one he owned and cruisers. Not that Xeno ever wondered about such a thing. Had someone asked him a month ago, he would’ve said all motorcycles were the same to him and never thought about the question again. Now, he could give a detailed lecture on the differences. He bet Stanley would get a real kick out of knowing just how much he retained from his silly little rants. Then he’d tease him about hanging on his every word or something. That was exactly why Xeno wouldn’t tell.

They’d taken to having lunch together on a daily basis right after that first time. Xeno didn’t even know what it was about Stanley that made him want to drop his guard. Usually, he was uninterested in or even suspicious of new people he met for quite a while before warming up to them. With Stanley, it was like he’d somehow reconnected with an old friend. The immediate sense of familiarity he felt with the man was strange indeed. At the same time, it was quite comforting and he found that he didn’t want to question it.

Xeno spent a lot of his life isolated from others, mostly by his own choosing. So the subtle nuances of socializing still eluded him at times. Stanley never missed a chance to tease him about it. Though he was also patient with him. The blond never got mad or offended, and simply offered helpful suggestions on how to go about dealing with a situation in a more socially acceptable way. Xeno really couldn’t say what he’d done to have someone like Stanley strut into his life then turn it upside down with nothing but a smile and wink, but he certainly wouldn’t wish it never happened.

During his observation of the blond over the past few weeks Xeno found that he tended to alternate between red and black lipstick depending on whether he thought his outfit ‘needed a splash of color’ or not. Not that it was ever necessary, in Xeno’s opinion. Stanley always looked good. He was probably one of those people that woke up gorgeous and acted like it was a burden. He’d like to see that for himself one day. To confirm his theory, of course.

Twice already in the short time they’d known one another Stanley had invited him to ‘come along on a ride’. It only took the blond explaining that meant a whole bunch of other motorcycles and a long stretch of road with no particular destination for him to know that the offer simply wasn’t for him. Xeno politely declined. As flattering as it was to be invited, there was no way in hell he’d agree to that. Stanley could assure him that it was a great time until he was blue in the face. Xeno wouldn’t bite.

Even right now as Stanley sat there straddling his bike and finishing off a cigarette, Xeno wouldn’t be convinced. They’d parked next to one another this morning. Stanley had backed into a space first and was sitting on his bike finishing off one last cigarette when Xeno arrived. He noticed the conveniently free parking space next to him and took the chance to back his car into that spot as well. Afterwards, Xeno offered the blond the unwanted hash browns that he’d gotten with his breakfast meal and then sipped his coffee. They chit-chatted for about ten minutes before they had to get to their respective classes.

Now that the school day was over they both sat on their respective vehicles for a last chat of the afternoon. The blond turned his head to blow smoke out of his lungs and Xeno took the chance to admire just how sitting like that really accentuated his legs. Maybe it was the pants as well. He couldn’t really say. All he knew was that they looked like they went on for days and that made his stomach do a strange flip. He stiffened when the other man spoke suddenly.

“We should go out for drinks later,” Stanley said as he dropped his cigarette butt. He stomped on it then added, “I heard that one of the clubs downtown is having some special promotional offer on shots. Sounds like a good time.”

Xeno blinked at him a few times. He finally held his chin in the air and turned his head away with a ‘hmph’. “If you think you can convince me to ride that death trap of yours, you’re wrong. I’ve got the superior intellect to know to avoid those things.”

“That’s my baby you’re badmouthing, mister scientist.” Stanley grumbled. He pat the motorcycle as if it needed to be consoled. His gaze shifted to Xeno and his ruby-red lips turned upwards in a teasing smile. “The truth is that you don’t want to hug my waist for the duration of the ride, huh? Why’s that? Afraid it’ll awaken something in you?”

“What! That’s ridiculous!” Xeno immediately disagreed. Because there wasn’t anything to awaken. “Shut up.”

“I’ll change your mind about these glorious machines one day,” Stanley hummed. He continued to pet the motorcycle lovingly. “As for tonight though we should take a cab so both of us can drink as much as we want.”

A social outing with a friend. Something Xeno didn’t get invited to. He’d never really cared about that before. Now he found that he didn’t want to say no. He also didn’t want to seem overly eager so he did his best to keep his tone neutral as he replied, “I suppose that’s a decent compromise. I’ve been a bit more stressed than usual as of late and could use some relaxation. Not to mention it’s Friday so there’s ample time to sleep it off.”

“Damn right you could,” Stanley laughed. He picked up his helmet, put it on, then fastened the chin strap. The motorcycle engine roared loudly as he turned the key in the ignition. “Be waiting outside of your apartment building at eight. Don’t get distracted thinking about some ancient theorem and forget.”

“Yeah, yeah, I won’t.” Xeno muttered as he waved a dismissive hand in his direction. He slid off the hood of his car then opened the door and got in. He started the engine and waved out the window as he said, “See you later.”

“If you’re not waiting when I get there, drinks are on you! And I’m not a cheap date!” Stanley called right before he peeled out of the spot, leaving smoke and a tire track in his wake.

*

“Are you gonna. Uhh open it…?” Xeno asked. A moment passed without either of them moving a muscle, then another, and finally the blond turned towards him slowly. The alcohol-induced blush gave his cheeks a rosy hue even in this dimly lit hallway. Unsurprisingly, the look suited him.

“It’s _your_ apartment!” Stanley laughed. He swayed on his feet but the arm he had around Xeno’s shoulders kept him upright.

“Oh, shit, you’re right…” Xeno pat himself down as he searched for which pocket he might’ve left his keys in. If he even had keys. Keys did exist in this dimension, he was sure of it. He finally felt a lump in his pocket then let out a soft ‘ah.’. He removed the keys and held them up victoriously.

After a bit of a longer struggle than should’ve been necessary, Xeno found the right key and managed to unlock the door. He pushed it open without realizing that he was leaning against it for support. Both he and Stanley stumbled into the apartment as soon as the door swung inward. By some miracle they managed to catch themselves before they actually fell.

The blond immediately burst into a fit of giggles and said, “You’re drunk, Xeeeno.”

“I’m perf… porf…pur-ficly fine.” Xeno disagreed with a shake of his head. “Elegant me.”

Stanley removed his arm from around him and the sudden lack of support made Xeno’s legs give out. He immediately fell to the ground with a soft thud. Stanley laughed loudly and exclaimed, “Yep! Seems like it!”

“It’s cold,” Xeno grumbled against the floorboards. Maybe he should have the entire apartment carpeted in teddy bear material. That sounded nice and warm. He grunted softly when Stanley helped him back to his feet again. After that he shut and locked the door, which took two tries too many, then the two of them finally made their way to the living room.

Stanley’s phone chimed right when they made it to the couch. He let go of Xeno, who proceeded to flop right onto it, then fished the phone out of his pocket. He narrowed his eyes at the screen and muttered, “Aw, Maya said she’s on the way. Booo.”

Xeno blinked at the unfamiliar name. Or had he heard it before? Had Stanley mentioned a Maya during one of his rants? Xeno’s mind couldn’t focus at all right now. He had no idea. He struggled a bit but finally managed to push himself to an upright position so he could watch the blond.

“She’s about an hour out, that sucksss,” Stanley groaned. He tossed his phone onto the coffee table then plopped down onto the couch as well. “Well, we can still hang for a bit until then. What should we talk about?”

“Top motor… bike times from zeeero to sixty.” Xeno replied without a thought. He watched the way that Stanley lit up and started to motion with both hands as he talked about some new record-breaking model that was coming out next year. The way he glowed when he talked about this kind of thing was utterly captivating. Xeno laid his arm over the back of the couch and rested his chin against it while he continued to watch the blond. This rambling went on for a good twenty minutes, maybe more. Xeno had no idea. It didn’t matter either way. Not a single word the guy was saying was getting through.

No, all Xeno could do was stare at those alluring ruby-red lips. Every word Stanley said seemed to be accentuated by the way they moved. Xeno’s head felt light as a feather and there was only one line of thought running through it right now. Did they taste like cherry? Was there even the slightest possibility that such an elegant flavor could be captured upon those intriguing lips? Xeno was sure he wouldn’t be able to rest until he found out. Surely the blond wouldn’t mind, he’d given him an open invitation after all.

Stanley turned towards him with an excited gleam in his eyes as he said, “Kawasaki’s new vehicle launch is coming in November and I can’t wait to see what bikes they announce. I’m really hoping to trade up and–”

Xeno couldn’t take it any longer. This was something he’d been curious about for far too long. It was time for answers. He surged forward without warning and pressed his lips against the blond’s. Stanley immediately melted into it, not bothered in the slightest that he’d just been cut off. That was good since Xeno didn’t want to have to stop just yet. His pulse pounded so loudly in his ears that it was the only thing he could hear. This was really happening.

He tilted his head to find a better angle and was met with a soft hum of approval from the blond. Such a sound only made Xeno want to kiss him more. He reached up and put his left hand on the back of Stanley’s head, enjoying the feeling of his hair between his fingers. He’d always assumed that the blond locks were soft, but he never could’ve known they’d feel like the finest silk.

The way their lips fit together felt surprisingly good. Natural, even. He couldn’t understand why they hadn’t done this before. Xeno’s curiosity reminded him that it needed to be sated. He ran his tongue along the other man’s lips slowly, making sure to really get a taste. Afterwards, he finally broke the kiss and sat there for a moment with his eyes shut.

Xeno finally opened his eyes and blinked at the blond. His voice was barely above a whisper as he said, “It doesn’t taste like cherry at all.”

“And now you know that for sure,” Stanley purred just as softly.

Xeno felt his cheeks darken when the other man smirked. He averted his gaze but didn’t move a muscle. Fully aware of the fact that they were still so close, he frowned to himself. He looked back into those intense, blue eyes and mumbled, “What about the black one?”

Stanley’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second. The action was so subtle that Xeno probably wouldn’t have noticed had he not been staring right into them. There was an amused aura about the blond as he replied, “Give me a second to put that on and then you can find out for yourself.”

Xeno awoke with a groan. He attempted to sit up but failed. Instead he just laid there on the couch and cursed the fragility of humankind. His head felt like it was going to split in two. What kind of animal would keep feeding him drinks like that? A flash of ruby-red lips that curved upwards in a teasing smile popped into his mind, then they puckered into a kiss and– Xeno’s eyes snapped open and he bolted upright.

That was a bad move. He immediately got hit with a wave of nausea unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Oh, god. Xeno squeezed his eyes shut and held his stomach as he did his best to breathe through it until the awful feeling passed. Then he finally opened his eyes once again and looked around. He found that he was alone in his living room.

Right. He had a vague recollection of Stanley’s designated driver arriving to pick him up. She was quite a tall woman with dark curly hair. From the bits he could remember, she teased him in a singsong yet off-key voice as they left. At least he knew that the blond was taken care of. Xeno slapped both hands onto his face then dragged them downward slowly then let them fall into his lap.

He looked down at his palms to find them stained with a mix of black and red. So last night hadn’t been a dream after all. They’d really made out like a pair of unsupervised high schoolers. His heart skipped a beat at the thought. Xeno refused to acknowledge that. He stood then wandered towards the bathroom to relieve himself.

While washing his hands he had no choice but to stare at his own reflection. He almost didn’t recognize the man staring back at him. Red and black smears were all over his face, not just around his mouth. His hair was also a complete disaster. The tangled mess was worse than any bedhead he’d ever known. Perhaps the worst thing of all was that he was too dazed to care.

All he could think about was how they’d both chuckled through the entirety of the make out session. One of them would start it and the other would join right in. Neither could help it. Heck, neither of them wanted to. More than once they’d paused between kisses so Stanley could re-apply his lipstick. Then he kissed all over Xeno’s face and chuckled before his lips were claimed once again.

Alcohol fueled or not, it was lighthearted and fun and made Xeno’s pulse race to the point that it felt like he’d just run a marathon. He assumed. Not like he’d ever done anything like that. He did, however, want to experience the thrill of kissing Stanley again. Preferably while sober next time so he could remember it clearly.

Xeno’s eyes widened at the thought. Even more surprising was that he had no desire to try and rationalize or take it back. The truth of the matter was that kissing Stanley made him feel all sorts of things he wished to experience again. Did that mean he _liked_ the guy? The ridiculous flutter in his gut at the mere thought was answer enough. 

A crush, huh? That certainly wasn’t like him at all. He turned on the sink and grabbed the closest towel so he could wash all the lipstick off of his face. Normally Xeno would find a realization like this to be quite the burden. And yet, he didn’t really mind it this time. Stanley was, after all, worthy of that kind of admiration. The list of things that made him likable felt like it was endless. It’d be a lot harder to make a list of reasons not to like the guy. He tossed the towel into the nearby hamper and then grabbed some aspirin before he finally left the bathroom.

Now the question was whether or not this feeling was reciprocated. While Xeno had to admit that it certainly seemed so– and not just because the blond had been quite enthusiastic about the making out last night– there was also the possibility that Stanley was a naturally flirty person to consider. Maybe he was just being friendly in his own way all the times he’d acted flirtatious, and last night was simply a case of the alcohol in his system leading to a bad decision.

Xeno frowned to himself. He certainly didn’t like the idea of being someone’s bad decision, but it couldn’t be helped if that was the reality of the situation. He wandered back to the living room and attempted to remember what he’d done with his phone last night. Luckily, last night him seemed to have enough foresight to leave it somewhere obvious. He picked it up off the coffee table and checked his messages. Spam emails. A response to a message he’d sent about an error in a textbook that he’d noticed. Hmm. Nothing worth his time.

He exited that app and was about to set the phone down when he noticed there was also a notification in the messaging one. The only person that contacted him through that was– Xeno’s gut twisted in an incredibly annoying way. He ignored the feeling and clicked on the app then read the new message.

It was timestamped late last night so it must’ve been from right after Stanley left. The single word ‘goodnight’ followed by the most unnecessary amount of kissy emojis he’d ever seen shouldn’t have made Xeno smile, and yet it did. Knowing he’d been on the blond’s mind even after he left made him feel a strange warmth in his chest. He wouldn’t quite call it uncomfortable, just different. Absolutely something he’d be interested in exploring if given the chance.

Xeno clicked on the box to respond then paused when he realized that he had no idea what he was supposed to say. A casual message about seeing the guy later wouldn’t work since it was the weekend and they wouldn’t run into one another again until Monday. That really sucked. He wanted to talk to Stanley. He wanted to see him. There was a lot for them to discuss. Or, potentially. Maybe. He didn’t actually know. Either way it’d be weird to text out of the blue and the awkwardness that could lead to would be horrid. Xeno rubbed the back of his head then let out a defeated sigh.

There were some problems even too difficult for someone with his level of intellect. He was a big enough man to admit that. Xeno set his phone back onto the coffee table then sat on the couch. He heard something hit the floor a second later. Curiosity got the better of him and he leaned forward to look down at the ground. His eyes widened and he picked up the small item.

Xeno sat back against the couch and held up the lighter that Stanley had evidently left behind. He turned it around to study it from all angles. It was a simple thing; silver with an s engraved into it. It looked nicer than the disposable ones, though. That meant that Stanley would probably want it back. So, the universe provided him with his excuse to contact the guy. If Xeno believed in fate, he might say that was at work here.

He grabbed his phone off the table, held up the lighter by his face, and took a picture. It was a bit blurry and only his eye was in frame, but whatever. It would work for what he needed. Afterwards, he made quick work of sending the picture to Stanley with the message ‘You seemed to have forgotten something’.

To his surprise he received an immediate response. Though it wasn’t a text. A video? How strange. He clicked play and watched a miniature Stanley, who looked amazing and not even slightly hung over, lean in close to the phone with a gasp.

“That’s an awful picture, you’re terrible at selfies! And I’ve been looking everywhere for that! I’ll be right over to get it!”

That was it. Short, to the point, no words wasted, a single lighthearted insult. Xeno could appreciate that. Wait a second. He looked around at the place that was still pretty messy from yesterday. Not to mention he hadn’t showered or changed or managed to tame his hair yet. Crap, he had no idea how far away Stanley was but he needed to hurry and get ready. Xeno scrambled to his feet and practically jogged back towards the bathroom in a huff. Suddenly caring this much about what another person thought when they saw him was ridiculous. This guy would be the death of him.

Just under thirty minutes later, Xeno deemed himself presentable. He was freshly showered, his hair finally corralled into the usual do, and he’d made triple sure that all traces of lipstick were gone from his face. That’d add a level of instant awkwardness that he wished to avoid. Xeno busied himself with sprucing up a bit as he waited for the sound of the buzzer that signaled someone wanted to be let into the building to ring through his apartment.

Not even ten minutes later, he heard said buzzer. Xeno pressed the button to let him in without asking who it was. He waited about ninety seconds then went over to the front door and opened it right in time with the blond exiting the elevator. Stanley strutted down the hallway with the usual teasing smirk upon his face as well as a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. When he reached the door Xeno held up his right hand to block the path. He shook his head and kept his tone firm as he said, “Put that out.”

“Yes, boss,” Stanley muttered with a quick salute. He reached into his jacket pocket and removed a small pouch then placed the butt inside. He made sure it was shut properly, returned it to his pocket, and held up both hands in surrender.

Xeno rolled his eyes and stepped aside. He made a mental note of the fact that Stanley was wearing black lipstick. It was so shiny that there was probably also a gloss over it. He wondered if that was to draw extra attention to his lips. Not that Xeno cared either way. That had nothing to do with him. He shut the door and locked it then turned around to find the blond had wandered off.

As expected, Xeno found Stanley in the living room. He was already putting his lighter into his pants pocket. After making sure that was secure, the blond glanced at him and opened then closed his mouth without saying a word. That wasn’t like the guy. Normally he just up and said whatever was on his mind whether or not anyone wanted to know. Xeno was sure this had to do with the elephant in the room. The worst possible scenario that he’d made things irreversibly awkward sure felt like it was coming to fruition.

“About what happened last night, I…” Stanley’s thought trailed off and he frowned. He pursed his lips together, shook his head, then swore under his breath.

“We were both pretty drunk,” Xeno added without missing a beat. Therefore, mistakes were bound to happen. Though he couldn’t bring himself to say that much out loud. He didn’t _want_ yesterday to be written off as a mistake. He hadn’t had a chance to fully explore these new feelings he’d unleashed.

Though he wasn’t so childish as not to realize that this wasn’t just about him. Stanley’s feelings on the matter were incredibly important and he wished to hear them. Surely they could avoid the awkward bit and talk it out like adults. He didn’t say a word as he waited for the blond to gather his thoughts.

Stanley tucked his hair behind his right ear and said, “I don’t personally regret it, but–”

The twinge in Xeno’s gut returned full force. “But…?”

Stanley huffed softly then shrugged and admitted, “I honestly have no idea if _you_ do. So I’m waiting to find out instead of assuming either way.”

Oh. It would seem that this was Stanley’s way of giving him an out. Xeno could choose to say that he’d rather forget about what happened then they’d go on like normal. Nothing had to change. Their friendship would remain as strong as ever. Xeno didn’t even need to think about it. The answer was so obvious, it was stupid.

“I don’t regret a thing, Stan.” Xeno declared. He held his chin in the air smugly and added, “Frankly, I think you should greet me with a kiss more often and also–”

Stanley didn’t give him a chance to finish the thought. He took two large strides closer to the other man, put his hands on either side of his face, and kissed him like his life depended on it. Whatever Xeno intended to say simply died in his throat and he leaned into the kiss. Stanley pulled away just enough to hum, “You wanna date me~”

“It would seem so…” Xeno replied softly. It was the best he could do with their faces still so close like this. His pulse raced in his chest and he was sure that his entire face was red with the way it burned. Not that any of that mattered. All he could see was the fondness which was directed at him in those beautiful, blue eyes.

“Ask me properly,” Stanley demanded with a playful grin. He rubbed their noses together and continued to smile from ear to ear.

“Not a chance,” Xeno snorted. His defiance was all he had left at this point, he wouldn’t give in quite so easily.

“Should I ask you, then?” Stanley teased.

“There’s no need, you already have the answer.” Xeno grumbled. He’d break at any moment if this kept up. His poor legs already felt like they’d been turned into jelly. How much more was he supposed to take?

Stanley pinched the grumbly scientist’s cheek and replied, “That logical brain of yours isn’t cute at all.”

Xeno bat at the hand until his cheek was released. He narrowed his eyes at the taller man and said, “We both know cute isn’t your type. You’re into superior intellect, which is pretty impressive considering that would intimidate most others.”

“Hey, Xeno.”

“Hm?”

“Shut up.”

He didn’t have a chance to respond before Stanley leaned in to capture his lips in another kiss. This time he felt the blond’s arms wrap around him as if to say that he wasn’t allowed to go anywhere. Good. He had no plans on leaving this man’s embrace. He liked Stanley. No, he _really_ liked the guy. As such, he found their current predicament to be quite agreeable. Xeno also wrapped his arms around Stanley and when he felt the blond let out a content sigh, he just knew that this was the start of something the likes of which neither of them had ever known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, Kawasaki’s 2021 vehicle announcement IS indeed coming in November! NyOoM >:3  
> also the pocket ashtray is a thing! what times we live in huh??
> 
> Xeno got to taste the lipstick! No more wondering! Such elegance!
> 
> stan has a whole collection of custom lighters and he loves them all. losing one wouldve been heartbreaking. he takes good care of his things.
> 
> Mayaaaa because I love her <3
> 
> ~
> 
> well… this was supposed to be 2 chaps but the second got a little too long so I ended up cutting it in half whoops! Theres just way too much to say about these losers I cant help it  
> anyhow, one more comin your way >:3


	3. Chapter 3

Dating sure was an odd concept. All of a sudden Xeno’s world consisted of a whole other person. Stanley had taken up permanent residence in his mind. Right next to the theorems he’d memorized and the supposedly unsolvable math problems he planned on being the first to figure out, was the man himself. Xeno had gotten used to only ever considering his own goals and not caring about how it did or didn’t affect others, but these days he found himself wondering if they’d coincide with Stanley’s as well.

Planning for the future was stressful for anyone, himself included, but somehow the thought that Stanley would be by his side made it seem less cumbersome. When the two of them were together Xeno genuinely felt like he could conquer the world. As such, it didn’t bother him one bit to add the blond to his post-college plans. When he mentioned this to Stanley himself, the blond simply offered him a little smile and hum. Evidently he didn’t hate the sound of it either.

It’d struck Xeno quite suddenly that he’d never felt so strongly for another person before. There was a first time for everything, he supposed. Being with Stanley made him feel whole. The blond completed him in a way that he never thought possible. It was as if his very presence shined a light on the fact that Xeno had been missing a piece of himself all along. One that was apparently Stanley-shaped.

Knowing his boyfriend was there to fill that void was both exhilarating and terrifying. An entire whirlwind of new emotions seemed to flood Xeno every day. The shocking part of it was that he didn’t actually mind them. Normally he’d write such things off as tedious. Not this time. He quite liked all of the things that Stanley made him feel. They’d quickly fallen into a comfortable place in their relationship, like they’d been lifelong friends. Loving Stanley was as natural for him as breathing. He didn’t think about it, he just _did_. As such, it had been a surprisingly pleasant two months together.

The only thing which Xeno found to be a bit strange was the fact that they hadn’t slept together yet. Not that there was anything wrong with taking things slow, he was all for it. However, with the way that Stanley teased him by spouting lightning fast innuendos sometimes, he certainly wouldn’t have expected slow to be his thing. Though he supposed that was irrelevant in the end. As long as they were happy together that was all that mattered.

A warm breeze blew and shook the branches of the tree he was leaning against. Knocked out of his own thoughts, Xeno looked up to watch the flower petals it dislodged flutter downward. What a disgustingly romantic sight. That was something he never would’ve noticed pre-Stanley. That could be said about many things. Sitting beneath a tree on a beautiful day and studying while his boyfriend laid in his lap was also something Xeno never would’ve imagined he’d be doing, yet there he was. This was a year of surprising firsts on his end.

“Why are you being so quiet, huh?” Stanley asked. He removed the red lollipop from his mouth and waved it in Xeno’s face to get his attention. “Read me some of that nerdy nonsense too.”

Xeno caught the candy in his mouth– cherry flavored, as expected– then muttered around it, “It’s not nonsense, it’s astrophysics.”

“Mm, yeah, talk dirty to me just like that,” Stanley teased.

Xeno rolled his eyes then removed the lollipop from his mouth and gave it back to the blond. He held his textbook in his right hand and ran the fingers of his left one through his boyfriend’s wavy locks idly. Then he proceeded to talk about the basics of the theory he was freshening up on. Every now and then Stanley would hum as if he understood what he was talking about. It was moments just like this one that Xeno wouldn’t trade for anything.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Xeno said between his mini lecture, “I agreed to help tutor a classmate later, so I’ll need to push our date back about ninety minutes or so.”

“A secret afterschool rendezvous? Should I be jealous?” Stanley asked.

“It’s not a secret if I flat out told you about it,” Xeno pointed out. He scratched at the blond’s scalp just how he knew he liked it. “But you’re welcome to be jealous if it’ll make you cling to me later.”

“You really like cuddling, huh?” Stanley snickered. Not that he’d ever complain about something like that.

“Your words, not mine.” Xeno shook his head. Boyfriends or not, there were some things he simply wouldn’t say aloud.

“I need to go clothes shopping this weekend,” Stanley said, steering the conversation in another direction entirely. His gaze never left the scientist as he asked, “Want to come along? We can make a date of it.”

“I don’t know what makes you think I’d want to go on a shopping date,” Xeno mumbled without looking at him.

“Oh, just the fact that I’ll be there and my poor hand will be so cold without someone else around to hold it.” Stanley pouted then asked, “You wouldn’t want me to suffer like that, would you?”

Xeno narrowed his eyes at him and replied, “This feels more like you forcing me to come along than asking me on a date.”

Stanley winked then hummed, “I’ll buy you a donut while we’re there. That makes it a date.”

“Very well.” Xeno sighed. Though he realized that it seemed like he’d just agreed because of a donut he decided not to clarify. The answer was a yes from the moment Stanley asked, and they both knew it. He turned his attention back to the textbook in his hand and picked up reading where he’d left off earlier. He glanced at Stanley just in time to watch him smile then shut his eyes, totally content just to listen even if he didn’t understand it.

*

Xeno was finished up with tutoring a bit earlier than he expected. It was always a relief to meet someone smart enough to understand what he was trying to explain. In this case there was a simple component of a formula that the student hadn’t understood. All he needed do was talk them through it and they picked up on the rest. He still had a little time before he was supposed to meet Stanley, so he decided to stop by the science lab and quickly check in on his microbial cultures.

Unsurprisingly, the lab wasn’t empty when he arrived. There was always an experiment that needed checking up on. Xeno offered a nod to anyone that looked his way as he walked past. Other than that he didn’t make the effort to socialize. This was a place of science, after all. Or it was supposed to be, anyway. Today it seemed that a pair of his fellow aspiring scientists were in a rather chatty mood. He did his best to tune them out, but still overheard a bit of the conversation anyway.

“I’m telling you! Men are utterly ridiculous creatures! If you want something from one you just have to say it to their face because they’re so dense!” Woman one exclaimed much louder than necessary. “Expecting them to know what you want is such a waste of time!”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Woman two agreed. “Hinting just isn’t enough. They need a neon sign pointing to what it is you’re trying to say or they’ll never reach the conclusion you want them to.”

Xeno put earbuds into his ears so he didn’t have to listen to the rest of that gaggling. The classical music he’d chosen to listen to was a much better choice. In theory. As he took notes on the progress of his experiment, he couldn’t help but wonder if what he’d overheard would actually apply to his current situation.

Not calling his boyfriend a ridiculous creature, no, but maybe Stanley needed to be told as well. Perhaps the fact that Xeno never showed interest in his boyfriend’s silly jokes or constant innuendos made him assume he wasn’t into that kind of thing. And that lead to the blond not trying to make a move beyond the usual kissing. Xeno couldn’t believe he hadn’t considered that possibility before. It seemed rather obvious now.

He finished up taking his notes then left the science lab so he could finally head home and prepare. Cooking wasn’t exactly his forte, so Xeno decided to stop on the way and pick up some pre-cooked food from the supermarket. That way they wouldn’t have to worry about ordering anything later. Stanley was easy enough to please.

While waiting in line to check out he did his best to ignore a crying toddler behind him. Children were always so loud and he couldn’t fathom why. He glanced to his left and eyed the nearby display of chapstick. Their catchphrase ‘for truly kissable lips’ caught his eye. His mind immediately wandered to Stanley. He grabbed one on impulse and added it to his purchase.

Xeno got home and put the food away with time to spare. Forty or so minutes, to be exact. Now he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He could clean. No, the place was fine. He could read one of the many books he hadn’t gotten around to starting yet. That simply didn’t sound very interesting right now. He supposed that he could always text Stanley and tell him to come over early. Was that desperate? Xeno couldn’t imagine it being so. He had every right to want to see his boyfriend. The nervous twinge in his gut sure was annoying. It made him feel like some teenager that never invited a crush over before. Ridiculous.

Still, he ended up grabbing his phone anyway. The message he sent was quick and to the point, simply stating that he was home earlier than expected. It neither said that he wanted company sooner nor explained that he really wanted to kiss the blond. Not desperate at all. Good. He blinked at his phone when he received a response not a minute later.

_Be there in 20_

Xeno shook his head and typed a quick reply.

_Drive the speed limit._

He narrowed his eyes at the little dots that showed Stanley was typing.

_Absolutely not_

_See you in 15 xoxo_

Xeno rolled his eyes and tossed his phone onto the couch. That motorcycle of his gave Stanley such a feeling of freedom it was a problem. As much as he wanted to be grumpy about the blond’s need for speed, Xeno found himself unable to. He was looking forward to seeing his boyfriend earlier than planned.

Seventeen minutes later the expected sound of the buzzer rang through his apartment. Xeno shook his head and let the blond in. He unlocked the front door and left it open just a crack so that Stanley knew to let himself in. Then he headed to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine. That always eased the nerves a bit.

Xeno swirled the red liquid in the glass before he took a sip. Maybe he should just give the blond a key. That sounded like a big step in their relationship. He took another sip while he contemplated it. Perhaps that might be better if it happened after they reached other steps. He jolted in surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

“Missed you,” Stanley purred into the shorter man’s ear. He kissed the back of his neck then hummed and squeezed him tighter.

Xeno cleared his throat and muttered, “It’s only been three hours since we last saw one another.”

“Yeah, but you missed me too.” Stanley whispered into his ear. “You can admit it.”

A shiver ran down Xeno’s spine and he shut his eyes. Damn, this guy had no idea just what he did to him with that voice alone. Xeno really hoped to keep it that way. There was no need for Stanley to know about the kind of power he held. His voice was soft when he finally asked, “Did you lock the door?”

“Yep. It’s just the two of us in this big ol’ apartment of yours,” Stanley replied. His lips brushed against the back of Xeno’s neck as he asked, “Whatever shall we do to pass the time?”

“I’ve already queued up the marathon we started last time you were here,” Xeno mumbled. He pulled Stanley’s arms apart so he could step out of them then took his hand. There was a soft chuckle behind him as he pulled the blond towards the living room. Xeno willed his face to stop burning in the next few steps. This embarrassed nonsense was such a pain. He had a plan and he’d stick with it.

“The TV isn’t even on. Didn’t you just say–” Stanley grunted when Xeno shoved him backwards with both hands. The backs of his legs hit the couch and he ended up falling into a seated position.

Xeno didn’t waste any time overthinking things. He tossed his leg over Stanley’s lap and sat down. This was a bold move for him and the surprise of it was evident on Stanley’s face. The blond was too stunned to speak for the moment. Good. Xeno's gaze fell to his boyfriend’s lips. Black lipstick tonight, huh? Of course it was the one more likely to stain. Damn, Xeno didn’t give a shit about that right now.

His arms wormed their way around Stanley’s neck and he leaned in to slot their lips together. Ah, finally, that rush of dopamine that came with kissing the man he loved. There wasn’t anything quite like it. He breathed in harshly through his nose and pulled the blond closer, eagerly swallowing the soft grunt that escaped him.

“Cherry chapstick…” Stanley hummed against Xeno’s lips. He broke the kiss, licked along them slowly, then smiled and purred, “how elegant.”

Yes, and that was just part of this evening’s surprise. Xeno gasped softly when Stanley’s hands settled on his hips. That grip tightened as the blond resumed kissing him enthusiastically. This was everything he wanted and more. Xeno moaned softly into the kiss and that made Stanley swear under his breath. The situation seemed to be headed in the right direction. Xeno was positive that it’d just take the slightest push.

He tangled his hands in Stanley’s hair and continued to kiss him like his life depended on it. The feeling of those so impossibly soft locks between his fingers left him to wonder how this man was even real. More so, how the heck was someone like this _his_? Xeno didn’t know what he’d ever done to deserve Stanley but right now he didn’t care to overanalyze it. There was only one thing on his mind.

“Stan,” Xeno panted against his lips, “I want–”

Stanley put his finger over Xeno’s lips to cut him off before he could finish. He shut his eyes, shook his head, then said, “Don’t finish that thought. I won’t be able to hold back if you do.”

“Would that really be a problem?” Xeno asked softly. He watched the blond turn his head away from him then his brow furrow as he frowned to himself. He supposed that was answer enough. Suddenly their current predicament was quite embarrassing. Xeno slid off of Stanley’s lap and onto the free spot next to him. He stared straight ahead at the blank television and muttered, “I see. I shouldn’t have assumed you’d be interested.”

Stanley shook his head and sighed, “It’s not what you think, Xee.”

“I seriously doubt that someone like you could possibly know what _I’m_ thinking,” Xeno snapped. He had an overwhelming urge to leave but really didn’t know where he was supposed to go. His bedroom? Like some child? Maybe the kitchen to finish off that wine from earlier. That didn’t sound like a bad idea.

“I know you’re hurt,” Stanley mumbled.

“I’m perfectly fine,” Xeno lied. That wine sure did sound like the right decision. He smoothed out his shirt then wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb. He certainly _would_ be fine once he got that alcohol in his system.

“I’m being deployed soon, Xeno,” Stanley finally admitted. After a brief pause he added, “Overseas.”

Xeno’s eyes widened. Oh. On the long list of potential issues right now, that would’ve been the absolute last thing he would’ve considered. Though always a possibility, as Stanley had been upfront about having completed his basic training, it never quite seemed to hit home. The crushing weight in his chest that made it harder to breathe was proof enough that it was all hitting at once now.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Xeno finally managed to ask though his mouth had gone dry. He waited but received no response. All right. Different question, then. His gaze fell downward, and he mumbled, “How long have you known?”

“It was inevitable since before we ever met,” Stanley sighed. He leaned his head back against the couch and stared up at the ceiling. “Back then I was just looking for a fling to pass the time. Someone to have a little fun with then forget about, you know how it goes.”

Xeno did know. In fact, that was how he preferred most of his personal relations to be. At least before he’d met Stanley, anyway. He grunted softly but didn’t move a muscle.

Stanley shut his eyes and continued, “But as luck would have it, I ended up falling in love instead. Now the time I spend with you means the world to me and I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

Ah, that was a sentiment Xeno could understand. It was his own feelings being reflected back at him. That was a bit of a relief in its own way. At least there was no wondering if those were mutual. He listened to the blond let out an exasperated sigh, yet another feeling he could relate to.

“It wouldn’t be fair to either of us if we took things to the next level then I left for an undetermined amount of time.” Stanley put both hands on his face and rubbed vigorously before he groaned into them. “Ugh, I can’t believe I’m saying any of this! You have no idea just how much I want to sprint to that level with you!”

The weight threatening to crush Xeno just a moment ago practically dissipated in an instant. He certainly hadn’t expected to fall in love either. Yet looking back on it now, he supposed they’d been doomed from the start. He glanced at the blond out of the corner of his eye and asked, “When?”

“Huh?”

“When are you leaving?” Xeno clarified.

“Six days.” Stanley sighed.

“That’s… soon.” Xeno needed a moment to process things.

“I know, I’m sorry. Things were going so well between us that I couldn’t figure out how to bring it up.” Stanley admitted. He let out an annoyed groan and shook his head. A glance at Xeno and he could see the gears turning in his head, as well as the frown upon his face. Stanley swore under his breath then stood and turned his back to him. “I should probably just go.”

Xeno reacted without a thought. He caught Stanley’s sleeve and mumbled, “Stay.”

“I’m not a dog, I don’t obey commands.” Stanley replied softly. He didn’t pull away, but he also didn’t sit back down.

Xeno stood then replied, “Not yet, but I’m sure the military will train you well.”

Stanley huffed in amusement and shook his head. “Cheeky bastard.”

Xeno let go of the sleeve and took his boyfriend’s hand instead. “What I meant is that I want you to stay here for the next six days, Stan.” He noticed the way the blond stiffened at the unexpected suggestion. Xeno was glad to know he had his full attention. He squeezed Stanley’s hand and added, “Let’s make the best of the time we have until you leave. Afterwards, I’ll wait for you.” Xeno threaded their fingers together. “I’ll wait as long as it takes.”

Stanley pulled his hand free, spun around, then wrapped his arms around Xeno. His voice was a shaky whisper as he muttered, “You have no idea just how much that means to me, Doc…”

“I’m not a doctor,” Xeno replied as he returned the embrace. He smiled to himself while he thought about it. He did like the sound of it upon Stanley’s lips.

“Not yet, but I’m sure you will be by the time I get back,” Stanley hummed.

Xeno nodded then asked, “ _Doctor_ Xeno does have a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

“It gives off those sexy yet nerdy vibes, yeah,” Stanley agreed. He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek then hugged him tighter. “A guy like that would be worth following to the ends of the earth, no matter what.”

Xeno huffed softly in amusement. “That’s some fierce loyalty.”

“Anything for you,” Stanley hummed. He nuzzled Xeno’s cheek then added, “well, anything except my Cherry Garcia.”

“It was one time, Stan.” Xeno quickly retorted. He pulled away from the embrace just enough to frown at the taller man as he explained, “I had a craving for something sweet and you left a half-eaten pint here.”

“It was for future me,” Stanley grumbled with a pout.

“Will you ever forget about that?” Xeno sighed.

“Nope.” Stanley rubbed their noses together as he shook his head. “You’ll just have to try and make it up to me for the rest of our lives.”

“That actually doesn’t sound so bad…” Xeno whispered with a smile. He lifted his chin and leaned in for a kiss that the blond was more than happy to meet him halfway for. They smiled against each other’s lips then Stanley surged forward to deepen the kiss. If this was what the rest of their lives would consist of then Xeno looked forward to every single moment.

Stanley pulled away from the embrace and took Xeno’s hands in his. He threaded their fingers together and smirked as he hummed, “Now that you know I’ll be leaving soon, don’t you think it’s time that you agree to join me for what will undoubtedly be an incredible ride?”

“You sound like a soldier who doesn’t expect to make it back proposing marriage before he’s shipped off to war,” Xeno snorted. His brow knitted together and he frowned. While not exactly the same, the situation was a little too similar for comfort. He knew that in his gut. His comment hadn’t been in jest and made his stomach churn with worry.

“That’s not a bad idea, actually,” Stanley nodded. His smile never faltered as he brought Xeno’s left hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “Should I get down on one knee?”

“Be serious, Stan…” Xeno grumbled. He did his best to ignore the way his cheeks burned. Now wasn’t the time for such foolish things. Anything could happen during Stanley’s time overseas, including the worst possible scenario. The mere thought of not being able to see the blond again filled Xeno with a sense of overwhelming dread that made it harder to breathe.

“Come on,” Stanley hummed, “I need to give you incentive to stay hooked on me.”

How very wrong he was. That wasn’t necessary at all. In fact the only two things in the world that mattered to him were finishing off his degree and his future with Stanley. Not necessarily in that order, though Xeno kept that thought to himself. His tone was firm as he replied, “The answer is no on both accounts.”

“Xeno, you heartbreaker.” Stanley pulled him closer so that he was up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around the scientist and leaned in as if for a kiss then paused and purred, “Unfortunately for you, I’m not one to give up so easily.”

That ridiculous teasing smile did absolutely nothing to ease Xeno’s nerves. The fact that this man had such confidence in a situation like this really spoke volumes about his character. Xeno put his hands on either side of Stanley’s face and squished it. He’d never been more serious about anything in his life as he said, “Promise me you’ll become the strongest you possibly can. That you’ll be an unstoppable force, and nothing will ever prevent you from coming home to me.”

“Of course I will.” Stanley put his hands atop the ones on his cheeks. All of the amusement was gone from his blue eyes and he was the most serious Xeno had ever seen him when he replied, “You have my word on that.” It was after that when Xeno finally seemed to visibly relax a bit. That was when the gleam returned to his eyes and Stanley couldn’t help but want to tease him again. He moved his hands from his own cheeks to the scientist’s to mirror the motion and asked, “Now who sounds like they’re proposing to who?”

“Stanley don’t ruin the moment,” Xeno grumbled.

“I could never ruin any moments with you, Doc,” Stanley replied as he squished his face. “Each one is priceless.”

He had a point there. Maybe Xeno wasn’t proposing today, but who knew what the future would bring? Certainly not the two of them. Perhaps there would come a time when they’d embrace one another as a doctor and a commander, a notoriously indissoluble husband duo. He rather liked the sound of that. He shut his eyes when Stanley started to kiss all over his face. Ah, he’d have to wash it again. No matter. That was an annoyance he could live with.

“Let’s go out for ice cream sundaes,” Stanley purred into his ear. “With a mountain of cherries.”

“Now of all times?” Xeno immediately asked as he let his hands fall away from the blond. His face was a mess, they were in the middle of something kind of important, and emotions were running high. It didn’t seem like the time to galivant.

“What can I say?” Stanley asked with a warm smile. “You make me crave sweet things.”

“What am I going to do with you?” Xeno sighed.

“Oh, you know, just love me with every fiber of your being.” Stanley hummed. He poked out his bottom lip as he thought for a moment. Then he nodded and added, “And email me updates every single day because I don’t want to miss out on a single moment of your life even if I can’t be there in person. Don’t forget to be waiting by the phone when I get my weekly call.”

“No force on this earth could keep me from answering that.” Xeno assured him. He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek then made a soft sound when realization struck him. They didn’t have to go anywhere after all. A cheeky smirk spread across his face and he said, “Instead of going out for ice cream let’s just stay here and have the special dessert I bought _before_ we have our dinner tonight.”

“How rebellious. I’m in.” Stanley grinned as Xeno lead him to the kitchen and began to ramble about how he almost hadn’t bought said dessert but changed his mind at the last second. He waited for Xeno to pause and take a breath before he asked, “Dare I ask what flavor the mystery treat is?”

Xeno glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. His mouth turned upwards in just the tiniest of smiles as he replied, “The most elegant one, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams and bangs pots and pans together* I love THEMMMM
> 
> Stanley willllll convince Xeno to go for a ride on his bike one day :’3
> 
> Consider: stans phone background is a pic with him and xeno cheek to cheek. Hes grinning while xeno frowns cause theres a kissy mark on his big ol forehead. Ugh theyre so annoyinggg 
> 
> "Loving Stanley was as natural for him as breathing. He didn’t think about it, he just did." this is genuinely one of my fav lines ive ever written god.... -screams-
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the thrilling conclusion! Well maybe not thrilling… but it certainly is gay and frankly exactly what they deserve ^_^ <3


End file.
